A wide range of vehicle constructions have been proposed and used in relation to vehicles for transporting bulk materials, and there is generally a conception that one of the principal requirements of such a vehicle is the ability to be able to discharge the load in a safe and effective manner which will enable the vehicle to remain substantially stable during unloading.
In known bulk material transport vehicles it is common to provide a material carrying body supported upon wheeled chassis for angular movement upon a fixed axis to an upwardly inclined discharge position. The axis about which the body tips is usually along one side of the chassis and hence a relatively high angle of tilt of the body is required to fully discharge the contents of the body.
Also as discharge is normally affected over the upper edge of the body, a high angle of tilt of the body is required to commence discharge of the contents of the body. An even greater angle of tilt is required to achieve total discharge of all of the body content.
Examples of vehicles having a construction of the above described general type are described in the following prior published patent specifications:    U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,612 NORTON ET AL    U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,321 GOODHART ET AL    U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,039 NIEDERER    AU 66404/94 VINOCUROFF
Another problem with the known constructions is the lack of stability of the vehicle during discharge, and the consequential limit on the carrying capacity thereof. It is necessary to be able to provide a rapid gravity induced discharge of the material to the side of the vehicle for efficiency in unloading. This can result in stability problems.
Also a problem arises from the fact that the dumped material is located close to the side of the vehicle and interferes with the passage of the vehicle into and out of the dump locations.
Such vehicles also have limited load carrying capacity restricted to the main load carrying body. Restricted load carrying capacity results in more journeys being required to be made or additional vehicles, all both of which result in increased direct (fuel) or indirect (driver costs) haulage costs.
It is therefore desirable to provide a load carrying vehicle of a construction which will provide enhanced load carrying capacity whilst enabling efficient and effective discharge of the vehicle load and maintaining substantial vehicle stability.